crashbandicootfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Crash Bandicoot: Hearts Together
Crash Bandicoot: Hearts Together is a fantasy-RPG for Playstation 2. It contains bad language, violence and horror, so, it's only over 12-years olds. Please, do not edit this article much, because EntropiaNeito had lots of work with this... but one word! This game doesn't exist, it exists only in Ronja's EntropiaNeito mind! Story Long time ago, there was warriors fighting about peace, glory and love. They fighted hundred years, but nobody won. Almost every warrior died. Only one survived. His name was Unima. After the war, he found magical clock. The Clock, that can bring old time back. Unima took the clock. But suddenly, he was gone. And The Clock... became dangerous for mankind. Thousands years later, in time warp, there was scientist called N. Tropy. He was master of time and space. He got phone call from his sister Neffy. He must have to go to London to see his sister, who's sick. N. Tropy travels to London. After he met Neffy, he went to clock-shop. Then he meets old man, who sells clocks. He sees big, mysterious clock. He bought it. But he didn't know that, it was dangerous, because Unima disappeared by it. He weared it to his arm and something strange happened... Unima's spirit took over his body in horrible way. At N. Sanity Island, there's Crash sleeping on ground. Suddenly Cortex ran to "meet" him in "friendly" way. Coco is suspicious and she tries to defeat him. Cortex stops her and tells about N. Tropy. Cortex and other scientistes were worried about him, because when he came from London, he was in strange mood. He was silent, bad-tempered and very evil. Cortex thinked that, N. Tropy is not himself anymore. Cortex asks Crash to defeat him. And of course, Crash goes on new adventure with Coco and Crunch! Gameplay Game is almost like Final Fantasy X, Kingdom Hearts and Conker's Bad Fur Day, but it's more easy. You first select "New Game"-option from screen, then you give your name on screen. Then click "OK" and wait. First it shows a intro, that tells you about game's story, then Crash appears at small garden. It's called "Practice Garden". You can now practice few new moves at there. Coco sometimes appeares and tells you, what to do. When you have practiced enough, there will be sign. There's text: "Wanna continue to first level?". Select "Yes"-option. Then your character will appear on N. Sanity Island and adventure can begin! However, if you select "No"-option, you will be instantly go back to Main Menu. Don't worry, your game is saved. X - Jump O - Dodge Triangle-button - Talk, Action Square-button - Fight R1 - Big jump L1 - Glide R2 - Small compass appears on screen. L2 - Magic screen appears. To move, use analog stick. To select a magic or potion, use X-button. Select - Map Start - Pause Menu Left analog stick/arrows - Move. Right analog stick - Move camera. Quotes "Woah! Fuck!" - Crash Dandicunt "Tickle my bum hole" - Aku Aku "That little orange fucker!" - Uka Uka "Crash could never satisfie me the way you do pinstripe" - Tanwa "Shit on it! Crash you magnificent bastard. Be a dear and gibe me hand finding this crystal" - Dr N Cortex "Can't a nigga get some protein shale around here!" - Crunch "Hows my sloppy seconds you dirty fucking weasel!" - Crash Bandicoot "Crash do you remember the time i shrunked your brain? Well im sorry about that..now can you please remove your finger my ass!" - N Cortex List of "Crash Bandicoot: Hearts Together"-game's quotes. Voice actors *Crash Bandicoot - Mark Walberg *Coco Bandicoot, Neffy - Vicki Winters *Dr. Neo Cortex - Clancy Brown *Dr. Nefarious Tropy - Michael Ensign *Unima - Nolan North *Unima's spirit - Dal McKennon *Aku Aku - Morgan freeman *Uka Uka - Clancy Brown *Pinstripe - Seth McFarlane Trivia *This is first Crash Bandicoot-RPG. *This game doesn't include gems, game includes only keys, that you can use at unlocking new powers. Also coins are added to this game, so, you can go to shop and buy potions. *N. Gin makes a small cameo at Blue Sea-level. *Neffy seems to be N. Tropy's little sister. *N. Tropy's appearance is same as his Crash 3-design. *This is the only game, there's no crystals. *This game contains only one cheat. When you click R1, L1, X, X, O at start screen and you start new game, you will have 10 lives already at your character. *Even though Unima is told in story and showed in intro, he doesn't appear at game. He also appears at one concept, that you can find from Cortex's lab.Only Unima's spirit appears in this game, but he doesn't say anything. Category:Games Category:Crash Games